Fallout of a Bad Summer
by writer xjx
Summary: The 'Golden Trio' are back for their 7th year, but they're not the 'Golden Trio' anymore, and everyone is dying to know what happened. New friendships are formed and old ones are revealed as everyone deals with the fallout of a bad summer.
1. Back to School

"Well this is going to be fun." Draco commented sarcastically, flopping down onto one of the oversized couches.

"This is no-one's idea of fun, so why don't you just give it a rest Malfoy." Harry replied, glaring at the blonde.

"Look Potter...."

"Oh will you two shut up!" Pansy exclaimed interrupting Draco, "We've not even been in here ten minutes and you two are already bitching at each other, you're doing my head in."

"I'm going to bed" Hermione announced quietly before making her way upstairs.

No-one failed to notice the dejected state of the head girl as she made her way up the stairs.

Upon arriving back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had announced that the head and deputy head boys and girls, would all be sharing a dormitory this year, before announcing the identities of the chosen four; Harry and Pansy were named as the deputy heads, whilst Hermione and Draco were named as the heads.

"Is she ok? She seems kinda off." Pansy asked, the concern catching Harry by surprise.

"Yeah, what gives?" Draco asked in general curiosity.

"Bad summer." Harry replied looking up the stairs.

-*-*-*

"Looks like we're sharing" Pansy announced as she, Harry and Draco made their way upstairs.

"What?" Draco exclaimed.

"Only two bedrooms." Pansy stated, "Good luck boys" She giggled wiggling her fingers in a wave as she went through the door on her right, an amused expression on her face.

Pansy's amusement quickly died as she took in the scene before her. Hermione was sat on the window seat her arms resting on her bent knees and he head thrown back against the wall as she stared out the window. Pansy quickly made her way over to the window, taking a seat next to Hermione's feet.

"Hey" Pansy said softly.

"Hey" Hermione replied.

"Rough summer?" Pansy's only answer was a gentle nod of Hermione's head.

"I missed you" Hermione said after a minute, turning her head to face Pansy.

"I missed you too, Mi" Pansy replied, before pulling Hermione into her arms as she began to cry.

"You want to hear something funny?" Pansy asked when Hermione's tears began to fade.

"Please." Hermione replied.

"We've only got two bedrooms, Harry and Draco have to share." Pansy explained fighting her laughter, but completely failed when Hermione began laughing.

"That should be interesting." Hermione giggled, before sighing.

"You ok?" Pansy asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just needed my best friend." Hermione replied.

"That's why I'm here." Pansy smiled.

"Can you promise me something?" Hermione asked, "This year... no secrets."

"Sure. Now I don't know about you but I'm beat, how about we get some sleep?"

"Sounds like a plan" Hermione replied.

The next morning Draco walked into the small kitchenette in the Heads dorm, to find Pansy dancing round the kitchen whilst Hermione sat on the counter, a mug of coffee in her hand. Despite his best efforts Draco couldn't help but take in Hermione's appearance, she was wearing a pair of small black shorts and a white wife beater, showing off her long smooth legs and her slim curvaceous figure.

"You are too lively for this early in the morning" Hermione groaned taking a sip of her coffee.

"You really need to let it go, you've been trying to figure out how I do it for years." Pansy smirked in reply.

"Fine but I'm changing the song, this song is crap!" Hermione replied leaning across the road to the stereo, "Now this is a song" She commented as Empire State of Mind began to play.

"What is it with you and hip-hop recently?" Pansy questioned, making Hermione simply shrug in reply. "You remember New York?" She asked.

"Good times" Hermione smiled drinking her coffee.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he came down the stairs, noticing Draco simply standing in the kitchen doorway.

"I think I'm missing something." Draco answered gesturing to the two girls in front of him, with a confused expression on his face.

"Defiantly good times" Pansy agreed.

"But not as good as Havana." Hermione pointed out.

"Oh Merlin no. That's gonna take some beating" Pansy laughed, before snapping round to face the door as someone cleared their throat.

"Boys" Hermione greeted nonchalantly, "There's coffee in the pot." she added causing Pansy to snort with laughter.

"Don't 'Boys' us Hermione what the hell?" Harry yelled gesturing to Pansy.

"Harry, meet Sy." Hermione replied.

"Sy? As in..."

"My best friend Sy, yeah." Hermione confirmed.

"Draco, meet Mi" Pansy said holding her hand out to Hermione.

The look of complete and total shock on Draco's face made Hermione wish she had a camera.

"You're Mi?" Draco asked in disbelief, "You can't be"

"Why?" Hermione asked in slight confusion.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The sound of someone beating on the door to the heads quarters interrupted the conversation.

"Hermione, will you come out here I want to talk to you" Ron's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

No-one failed to notice the look of fear and uncertainty Hermione directed at Harry, as she slowly backed herself against the wall.

"Hermione! I know you're in there!" Ron yelled.

"Harry..." Hermione pleaded quietly as her body began to shake.

"I got it don't worry." Harry promised comfortingly, before making his way out the kitchen, and wrenching the door open. "What the fuck do you want?!"

"I want to talk to Hermione, you know my _girlfriend_." Ron answered.

"You must be as dumb as you look to think that she wants anything to do with you" Harry replied. "Just do us all a favour Weasel..._fuck off_!" He yelled before slamming the portrait in Ron's face.

"Well that's new" Draco commented.

"Don't" Hermione warned softly, before turning to Harry, "You ok?"

"Yeah" Harry sighed, rubbing his hands over his face as he rejoined the group in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I will deal with him, just..." Hermione began.

"I know, and I don't mind. Actually it's taking a lot for me not to beat the crap out of him every time I see him" Harry replied with a smile, "Don't worry about it. When you're ready I will gladly step aside, because I cannot wait to see what you do to his sorry ass." He laughed, making Hermione smile.

"Thanks"

"Er..sorry to interrupt, but do you mind explaining what the hell just happened." Draco exclaimed.

"Just the fallout of a bad summer" Hermione answered.


	2. Breakfast

"Want to talk about it?" Pansy asked as she and Hermione returned to their room.

"Not really" Hermione replied.

"Right, well, going with your 'no secrets' thing this year, _you_ need to get dressed and I mean _you_" Pansy stated, giving Hermione a pointed look.

"Alright" Hermione smiled after a long pause.

"Look out Hogwarts, Mi's coming out to play" Pansy laughed as Hermione made her way into the bathroom.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Sy, lets go already" Hermione yelled to Pansy, who was _still _in the bathroom.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming. Wow, love the uniform Mi" Pansy commented as she took in Hermione's adjusted uniform.

"Thanks" Hermione replied, throwing her bag over her shoulder and looking down at her uniform.

She had stuck to the basic requirements but had made a few adjustments. She still wore her pleated skirt although it now reached mid thigh, she now wore a fitted white wife beater, her tie tied loosely around her neck and a cashmere cardigan, but to finish the look she donned a pair of flat over the knee boots and tied her hair up in a lose bun.

"Do you plan on eating before class, come on lets go!" Hermione exclaimed, walking out the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Pansy squealed as she ran down the stairs as Hermione stood holding the portrait open.

"I wouldn't say that too loudly, Sy, people will get the wrong idea." Hermione laughed as the pair made their way down to breakfast.

"Ok so how are we doing this?" Pansy asked as they stood in front of the doors to the Great Hall.

"Do what?"

"The best friends at meal times?"

"Er... I guess you sit with yours and I'll sit with mine, it's not as if we can sit at each others" Hermione replied dejectedly.

Entering the Great Hall Hermione made her way over to the Gryffindor table whilst Pansy made her way over to the Slytherin on the opposite side of the room. As Hermione made her way down the table to an empty spot she glanced up at the head table and was struck with an idea. Reaching the empty space at the table Hermione pulled some food onto her plate and poured herself some coffee before picking up her plate and making her way to the front of the hall. Giving a quick glance to the Slytherin table Hermione settled herself on the wooden steps that lead up to the head table. Sitting herself on the largest step, she stretched her legs out in front of her, crossing her ankles before sipping her coffee.

"Compromise?" Pansy asked sitting down next to Hermione, her legs stretched out in the same way.

"Compromise." Hermione confirmed, laughing slightly, before pulling out her ipod and offering Pansy an earpiece.

"You never did tell me how you got this to work in here" Pansy commented.

"I'm talented" Hermione replied as the music began to play.

"Seriously Mi.... Faith Hill?" Pansy questioned.

"What's wrong with Faith Hill?" Hermione questioned, "Anyway this song reminds me of some of the conversations we have"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right" Pansy agreed as she listen to the lyrics of 'This Kiss'. "Does sound a lot like us" she laughed.

"So am I Snow White or Cinderella?" Hermione laughed.

"Cinderella, I've got darker hair."

"Fair enough, I don't fancy getting poisoned much" Hermione replied causing the girls to burst out laughing. "Don't you all have a meal to get back to?" She yelled as she suddenly noticed that the entire student body were now staring at her and Pansy. "Honestly, you'd think they'd never seen two people having breakfast before."

"I think it's more that they've never seen you two people have breakfast together before." Harry replied as he walked up to the two girls.

"Well, then care to make it worth while and join us Mr Potter?" Pansy replied flirtatiously.

"What's in it for me?" Harry asked, equally flirtatious.

"You get to be seen in the company of the two sexiest girls ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts with their presence." Pansy replied throwing her arm around Hermione's neck.

"Well, when you put it like that how can I refuse." Harry smirked, sitting down on the steps facing the two girls.

"Sorry to interrupt this little meeting but I would like a word with my girlfriend" Ron sneered as he stood appraising the three room mates.

"I'm pretty sure you don't have a girlfriend over here" Hermione replied not even bothering to turn her head in Ron's direction.

"Hermione, come on I just want to talk to you" Ron exclaimed anger clear in his voice.

"Go away Weasley" Hermione replied, turning her head to look at Ron, "Both of you" she added as she took note of Ginny's presence at Ron's side. "Come on guys we're gonna be late for class" Hermione stated as she, got to her feet, as Harry pulled Pansy to her feet.

"DON'T walk away from me Hermione" Ron seethed, grabbing Hermione's arm as she passed him.

"Get your hands off me" Hermione replied in a dangerous tone, turning to face Ron, their faces only inches apart.

"Why are you being such a bitch about this?" Ginny quipped.

"I think she's got a damn good reason to be a 'bitch' about this" Harry sneered at Ginny.

"We both have" Hermione corrected, "Now I think Harry and I have made ourselves perfectly clear. We want nothing to do with either of you or your conniving _fucking_ family, so leave us the hell alone, or I swear you will regret it." Hermione seethed in fury, before turning on her heel and walking out the Great Hall, power obvious in her step, as Harry and Pansy flanked her sides.


	3. Detention

The tension in the room was indescribable. The feud that had been present between the two houses had been in existence since the creation of the houses themselves, but never had the feud reached this level of tension, the calm before the cataclysmic storm.

Professor Snape sat at his desk saying nothing, simply observing the room, and the obvious divide that ran through the middle. The professor was brought from his musings as the final occupants of the room arrived.

"Sorry we're late professor." Hermione apologised as she made her way into the room, Harry following closely behind her.

To their amazement, the professor said nothing, simply nodding his head in acknowledgment, desperately aware that any comment against the two could cause the tension to ignite.

Turning to face the room Hermione came to an abrupt halt as she notice the position of the empty chairs in the room, 2 were placed amongst the Gryffindors, and 2 were located amongst the Slytherins, taking a deep breath Hermione turned to face the potions master.

"Professor..." She began, but the professor interrupted her with a nod, before rising from his chair.

"I will be in my office if there is an emergency, I have also cast a neutralising spell, meaning that your magic will not work in here until I say so. You are here for an hour and I will be back at the end of that time. You will not receive this opportunity again so I suggest you use it wisely." He explained making his way to the door. "Your detention begins now" He added slamming the door shut in finality.

At that moment all eyes turned to the to remaining standing occupants of the room, waiting for the move that would ignite the storm.

"Make up your own mind, choose what _you_ want to do" Hermione told Harry sternly before turning back to the room. Taking a quick glance at the Slytherin, and then the Gryffindor sides of the room, Hermione took in a deep breath before taking her seat, picking her side.

"Hey Sy" Hermione greeted as she took her seat, conscious of the shocked gasps that followed her moment.

"Mi" Pansy replied taking Hermione's hand and squeezing it in comfort.

The collective whispering that erupted once Hermione took her seat amongst the Slytherins was suddenly brought to an abrupt halt as Harry made his move, and sat down beside her, causing the room to fall into a deafening silence.

_Flashback._

"_Pansy" Daphne's nasal voice called as she entered the Potions lab._

"_Watch out Sy, looks like queeny's pissed" Hermione laughed as she noticed Daphne's expression._

_Over the years Daphne Greengrass had used her conniving and bitchy ways, to secure herself the title of Queen Bee at Hogwarts. Combined with her devoted followers, Lorraine Sinclair, the Patil twins and more recently Ginny Weasley, the four had managed to ensure that they held the power, to control Hogwarts._

"_Pansy, do you mind explaining to me why you were not at the table during breakfast, and why you are current sat next to the mud-blood?" Daphne sneered as she came to a stop in front of Pansy and Hermione._

"_You want an explanation, ok, um...how about, I'd rather sit with my best friend, than a fake, stuck up nasally bitch like you." Pansy replied grinning sweetly, causing Hermione to crack up laughing._

"_You little....." Daphne began_

"_Hey Pans" Draco called as he walked past the desk and settled in his own seat._

"_Hey" Pansy replied._

"_Hi drakie" Daphne called in a disgustingly sweet tone._

"_Daphne" Draco replied, disgust evident on his face._

"_This isn't over" Daphne said in low voice, glaring at Pansy before walking over to her own desk._

_It had long been established, that when it came to the male population of Hogwarts Draco Malfoy was judge, jury and executioner. If Daphne was the Queen then Draco would most definitely be the King, although it was power he rarely acknowledged or executed and as long as Daphne held Draco's favour she kept her throne as Queen __Bee._

_Snape's sudden appearance in the room, demanded the undivided attention of the class. After a few moment of explanation and instruction, the class soon set about completing their potions. _

_Throughout the duration of the class, Hermione tried her best to ignore the not so hushed whispering of Daphne, Ginny, Lorraine and the twins, with Pansy calming and restraining her at appropriate moments, however this latest comment Hermione was unable to ignore._

"_Seriously who does she think she is dressing like that?" Daphne sneered._

"_I know, it's not as if anyone is going to be interested in someone who needs a little magical assistance to open her frigid legs." Ginny replied._

"_You little bitch!" Hermione screamed, springing up from her seat and planting herself in front of Ginny, anger burning in her eyes._

"_What's the matter Hermione? Can't take the truth." Ginny quipped._

"_You...." Hermione began stepping towards Ginny._

"_Ok, that's enough" Harry stated, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist, pulling her away._

"_It's nowhere near enough" Hermione fumed._

"_Come on Hermione clam down" Pansy said looking Hermione in the eye._

"_No" Daphne cheered, "let her go"_

"_No-one gives a fuck what you think Greengrass, so why don't you just shut up." Pansy replied._

"_How dare you speak to me like that, who the hell do you think you are?" Daphne screeched._

"_I think the more important question is; who the hell do you think your tramp ass is? 'Cause it's not someone who matters." Hermione responded._

_Daphne's scream of anger, somehow caused the argument to turn from a fight between the four girls to, all out war in the classroom, everyone was involved. Gryffindor against Slytherin, Gryffindor against Gryffindor, Slytherin against Slytherin, resulting in everyone landing themselves in detention. _

As soon as Harry made it to Hermione's side the silence collapsed into all out uproar. Yelling and screaming erupted on both the Gryffindor and Slytherin sides of the class room.

"You cannot be serious?" Ron yelled at Harry, "You are not honestly going to side with _her_!" he added indicating to Hermione.

"And you" Daphne screeched at Hermione, "What makes you think you're welcome on this side?"

"Oh do shut up Greengrass!" Pansy sighed rolling her eyes.

"You" Daphne retorted, "Who are you? You're know no-one, you don't even count, to anyone who matters you're nothing but a waste of space." she sneered.

"You know what Daphne" Hermione snapped springing from her seat, "Out of everyone her _you're _ the who needs to look in the mirror when you say that."

"What you think that just because you've had a make over you think that everyone's gonna forget who you really are, you think...." Daphne started, before being cut off by Hermione's laughter.

"You honestly think that this is the make over? No sweetie, the Gryffindor Golden Girl was the make over, this is just me being......me" Hermione smirked.

"Finally" Pansy added with a smiled that Hermione returned.

"Sorry to interrupt, but......what the fuck, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, "Don't you think you're blowing this a little out of proportion?"

"Out of proportion? I'll show you out of fucking proportion" Harry yelled as he lunged across the class room at Ron.

"Harry! Don't!" Hermione exclaimed as she placed herself between Harry and Ron, her hands against Harry's chest.

"Yeah Harry, listen to the mud-blood" Ron sneered.

"Don't call her that" Pansy yelled making her way over to the confrontation.

"Stay out of this you little whore" Ron replied.

At this Hermione wheeled around to face Ron anger flashing in her eyes.

"Leave her alone!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh that's right, if anyone's the whore here it's you. You're the one who..."

"Shut up" Hermione interrupted, fear creeping into her voice.

"you're the one who, after a little drink.."Ron continued ignoring her.

"SHUT UP" Hermione screamed before slapping Ron across the face.

"You bitch" Ron seethed as he lunged for Hermione.

Suddenly Hermione found herself being pulled away from Ron as a strong body stepped in front of her protectively. No-one had seen him move, but suddenly he was there, seething. Draco.

"Try and touch her again" Draco seethed in a murderously low tone, fury blazing in his eyes.

"You're seriously defending the mud-blood?" Daphne screeched at Draco, moving to stand next to Ron.

"From the likes of him....without hesitation." Draco answered, unconsciously pulling Hermione back, tightly to his chest.

As Hermione felt Draco's chest pressed against her back, she could fight the feeling of safety that over came her, a feeling that intensified as she noted Pansy, followed by Harry standing at her side.

As Snape re-entered the room, he couldn't helped but note how the divide along the class room was no longer defined by house, but by what appeared to be loyalty, but one thing above all else was obvious.

A power shift had just occurred amongst the student of Hogwarts.


	4. Truce

There has always been one thing that the students of Hogwarts prided themselves on, their ability to talk. The term 'News travels fast', paled in comparison to the speed at which word travelled through Hogwarts. By Breakfast the next day a mere eight hours later, the entire school had been made aware of the previous nights detention, something Hermione knew without having to leave the Head's tower.

"No hip-hop this morning?" Pansy enquired as she entered the kitchen.

Hermione was already present, perched on the counter next to the stereo, coffee mug already filled and in hand.

"Nah not this morning" Hermione replied quietly as she sipped her coffee.

"You ok, My? You've been real quiet ever since we got back from detention." Pansy asked concerned, taking a seat at the small table.

"I'm fine" Hermione responded quickly.

"Are you?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen stretching, before flopping down in a seat opposite Pansy, just as Draco entered the kitchen, nodding a greeting before heading to the coffee.

"Yes Harry, I'm fine" Hermione said with a small smile answering Harry's question, her eyes locking with Draco's briefly before glancing away and playing with the stereo.

"The Fray?" Pansy questioned as Hermione settled on a song.

"I thought it was appropriate" Hermione replied softly as leant back against the wall and began sipping her coffee as the lyrics of 'Never Say Never' filled the small kitchen, both Harry and Pansy oblivious to the silent glances that were being exchanged between Draco and Hermione.

"Thank you" Hermione said softly, breaking the silence that had fallen over the kitchen after Harry and Pansy left. "For what you did yesterday, getting me out the way."

"It was nothing, no big deal." Draco replied nonchalance forced into his voice.

"It was for me" Hermione smiled, "so thank you" she finished looking Draco in the eye.

"Your welcome" he replied genuinely. "I meant what I said..." he added after a moment, "...any time, I'll be in his way."

"Thanks" Hermione smiled, "Do you mind me asking why though? I mean I don't..."

"No it's fine" Draco interrupted, "Apart from my issues about how women should be treated, and insane dislike for the coward, I love Pansy like my little sister. And from what she's told me about your friendship and what you two have been through together, you mean more to her than anybody else ever could, I miss judged you, and when I'm wrong I say I'm wrong, and in this case I couldn't be happier about it." He smiled, before moving to leave the room.

"Is this your way of calling truce" Hermione grinned.

"Yeah, I guess it is" Draco smirked before heading up the stairs, a smile working it's way onto his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Harry questioned as Draco came into the room.

"Nothing... just calling another truce" Draco replied.

"Yeah, well if you screw up with ours I'll happily go back to hating you, if you screw up with or if you hurt her in any way... I'll kill you." Harry threatened seriously, before smiling brightly.

"Deal" Draco laughed, as he began to get ready for class. "Shit, I left my coffee downstairs" he sighed before making his way downstairs.

As Draco made his way into the kitchen he froze suddenly as the sounds of someone being sick could be heard coming from the kitchen. Peering into the room Draco was stunned to see Hermione bent over the sink, and quickly darted forward as she heaved once again. Pulling her hair back Draco gasped in shock as he took in the sight of the blood lined sink, the blood that Hermione had been vomiting.

"Kind of a stupid question, but are you ok?" Draco asked, as Hermione slowly lifted her head, her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah" Hermione replied breathlessly, "I just need to sit down" She continued before sinking to the floor, leaning against the cupboard doors and closing her eyes.

"Do you want me to get Harry or Pan…"

"NO" Hermione said quickly interrupting Draco, who nodded once in reply.

Without a word, Draco quickly closed the kitchen door, before he set about rinsing the sink. Making sure the sink was completely free of blood; he grabbed a glass and filled it with water before sitting down next to Hermione.

"Here" Draco said softly, handing Hermione the glass.

"Thanks" She replied sipping the water.

"Can I ask why…."

"…I'm puking blood" Hermione finished, causing Draco to smile grimly and nod his head. "Because Ron's lousy at potions, that's why"

"You going to tell me what you mean by that?" Draco asked

"Not right now. Let's just say Ron hitting me, wouldn't be the worst thing he's done to me." Hermione replied her eyes catching Draco's for a second before glancing away, "We should go we're going to be late for class"

"You sure you're up to it?" Concern lacing Draco's question.

"Yeah, I'll be ok."

"Alright, I'll meet you back down here and we'll go down together."

"Ok" Hermione nodded, before climbing the stairs to her room knowing that Harry and Pansy had already left.

As Hermione and Draco made their way through the dungeons heading for potions, Draco began to think of an excuse for being late.

"I'll just tell Snape we had heads duty or something"

"No, tell him the truth." Hermione interjected.

"You sure?" Draco asked eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, he knows what's going on, he won't give you a hard time."

As they opened the door to the potions lab Hermione and Draco were greeted with a number of disbelieving looks and hushed whispers.

"10 points from both of your houses unless you can provide a suitable explanation for your tardiness" Snape snapped.

Motioning for Hermione to take her seat, Draco quickly moved over to the professor and quietly explained the morning's events. Turning a quick glance in Hermione's direction, Snape nodded before telling Draco to take his seat.


End file.
